


爱丽丝杀人事件

by AmyBC



Category: Supernatural, 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 | Himura Hideo no Suiri | Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBC/pseuds/AmyBC
Summary: Supernatural和火村英生的推理的crossover；以案件为主





	爱丽丝杀人事件

我，有栖川有栖，作为一个推理小说家，照道理来说我不应该出现在犯罪现场。然而，作为火村的助手，我有必要出现在现场协助火村解决案件。在以往我所写的案件中，我都是一个旁观者，而这一次我成了嫌疑人。这次的案件是我经历过最离奇的，充满着众多不可思议的因素。

案件发生在火村失踪一个星期后。在山中听到枪声，悬崖边发现火村的痕迹，却四处找不到他的行踪，我唯一能想到的可能性就是他坠下了悬崖。他不可能那么轻易就死了，他一定通过某种方式活下来了。我不信他死了。我不信。我不信。整天想着他用怎样的方式才能在那种情况下存活下来，我有点魂不守舍。星期三的下午，我正走在马路上，突然被人猛击了一下头部。我晕了过去，等我醒来的时候发现自己被绑在下水道的杆子上。以下破案的经过都是火村在我获救之后告诉我的。

 

被所有人认为已经死去的侦探火村英生，毫发无损地回到了他的住所。时绘婆婆又惊又喜，赶忙联系有栖和锅岛警部，好让他们知道这个好消息。奇怪的是，有栖的手机迟迟没有人接。锅岛警部带着他的几位下属到火村家中庆祝他的回归。半小时后，警部接到了一个电话，脸色瞬间就变了。“有案件？”火村问道。“诸星纱奈江，那个香格里拉十字军首领，死了。案发地点在京都的一个公园，具体的我路上在和您细说。教授，咱们出发吧。”警部迅速说道。

“死亡时间为星期三，也就是昨天晚上十点左右。死因是多次捅伤而导致失血过多。凶器被丢在尸体旁边，上面没有留下任何指纹。杀人现场在公园的一个偏僻的角落，附近没有监控摄像头。报案人是一位附近的居民，她遛狗时，狗狂吠不止，于是在狗指引下发现了被害人的尸体。法证小组仍在现场搜集证据，希望能找到有关犯罪嫌疑人的蛛丝马迹。”警部在车上详细地给火村介绍了案件的情况。“看来这次碰到了一个有趣的对手。”火村抚摸着嘴唇说道。

“有什么新的进展吗，八十田？”“在离犯罪现场2米处发现了犯罪嫌疑人的脚印。”话音未落，火村立马跑到脚印的所在地，蹲了下来，仔细观察地上留下的一连串脚印。“嫌疑人是身高175厘米左右的青年男性，体型瘦弱。”火村自信地说道。“这个结论从何而来？我没反应过来，请给予说明。”锅岛警部一脸疑惑的问。“你是在看，而我是在观察，这是有明显的区别的，有栖。”“嗯？”“不好意思，我没意识到今天有栖不在。”“没事，请继续。”“我得出这个结论的根据就是地上的这一连串脚印。人的身高与脚印的比例大约为七比一，脚印长25厘米左右，也就意味着嫌疑人的身高约为175厘米。脚印的步幅大，跨步大，脚印之间距离均匀，且走直线，表明嫌疑人是一名青年男性。从他的脚印与我的脚印的深浅对比可以看出他比我瘦。”“哦，原来如此。”警部立即组织警力在案发现场周围寻找目击证人，开始了搜查工作。火村独自回到家中，研究嫌疑人的杀人动机。他询问了一下时绘婆婆，他出去之后有栖有来过吗。回答是并没有，而且有栖的手机依旧无人接听。他开始有些担心有栖的安危。

星期五一大早，火村就接到锅岛警部的电话，说是又发现了一名被害者，需要他立刻赶往现场。这次的案发地点在东京的一条繁华的街道上，某一商户早起开门时发现了被害人的尸体。被害人姓名鬼冢龙三，香格里拉十字军之一，死因和昨天的案子一样，凶器也被扔在死者身旁。与昨天不同的是，这次的刀上有嫌疑人的指纹。根据死者身上出现的尸斑以及尸僵情况可以判定，死亡时间在三四个小时之前，大约在凌晨一点到两点。警方调出了案发当时的监控录像。看到录像上出现的身影，火村和锅岛警部都傻眼了。录像上出现的无疑就是两天没有踪影的有栖。即使他们看到了谋杀的全过程，但是他们仍然无法相信凶手是有栖。可是画面上的俨然就是他，没有丝毫的不同之处，只是他们所认识的有栖绝对不是这样的人。指纹鉴定结果也令人大吃一惊，结果显示凶手就是有栖。警员们在街道的走访也显示了同样的结果，在案发当晚有人目击有栖在案发周边出没。一切的证据全部指向有栖，警部开始有些怀疑，也许有栖真的是凶手。“教授，我知道不应该怀疑有栖，但是事实摆在眼前。况且他有杀人动机。”“什么？！杀人动机？他为什么会想杀他们？！”“动机就是他认为是诸星他们杀了你，想要为你报仇。”“不会的，有栖不会这么做。”“我想相信他不会这么做，但是现在这种情况你要怎么解释？”“让我一个人静一静。”火村说完这句话就离开了犯罪现场，漫无目的的走着。

 

在案发现场不远处，他碰到两位警察打扮的外国人。“你好，我们是FBI，正在调查这个街区的谋杀案。我是迪恩，这位是萨姆。”两个外国人一边说，一边拿出自己的证件给火村看。火村一眼就看出来他们的证件是假的。“我是这个案子的侦探，据我所知，这个案件并没有FBI的介入，而且你们的证件是伪造的。我现在正在想我一个朋友的事情，别来烦我。”“你那个朋友是否就是这个案件犯罪嫌疑人？”火村愣了一下，“我的朋友没有犯罪。”“我们也知道你的朋友没有犯罪，并且我们知道到底是谁杀的人。”“你们究竟是什么人？”“说出来你可能不相信，我们是猎人。”“猎人？”“这个世界上是有一些超自然生物存在的，也就是鬼一类的生物。而我们就是负责猎杀这类生物的。这次我们是追着一个杀了很多人的变形人的踪迹来到这的。所谓变形人，指的就是可以变得和其他人一模一样的人，无论是外观，还是指纹，声音等都一样，他甚至可以复制人类的记忆。他和人唯一的区别就是眼睛，他的眼睛在监控下是红色的。我说的话，你信吗？”“我信。福尔摩斯曾经说过，当排除了其他所有的可能性，还剩一个时，不管有多么不可能，那都是真相。”说这句话时，火村想起来当时看监控录像时的违和感，总觉得录像中的人和有栖哪里不太一样。现在想来是眼睛部分，当时以为是监控红眼（一种现象），所以没有在意。“你相信就好。一般变形人都会把他所模仿的那个人关起来，以备不时之需，你的朋友很有可能还活着。变形人的居住地往往是在下水道里。你先去救你的朋友吧，变形人这边我们会继续追踪的。”“好的，有变形人的消息了记得联系我。”火村拿出一张名片递给了迪恩。迪恩也递还了一张名片。

火村赶忙回到案发地点，找到最近的窨井盖，下去寻找有栖的踪影。

 

我被绑在下水道的一根柱子上，手脚都被绑了起来，不能动弹。起初我还大声地喊救命，后来我累了，似乎也没人听到我的喊叫，我就停下了。我看了下周围的环境，只知道自己是在下水道，并不清楚自己在哪里的下水道。在地下，我一点时间概念也没有，大约是过了两天。没有食物，也没有饮用水，附近更是没有人声，只有水滴答滴答的声音。我想着，火村一定会找到我的，一定会来救我的。转念一想，火村已经不在人世了。经过这两天，我算是接受了这个事实。我也不知道我是抱着怎样的信念撑过这两天的。突然，我听到了人的声音，我拼尽全力大声喊救命。出现在我眼前的竟然是他——火村英生。

“你，你，你还活着！太好了！”“这些等会再说，我先给你松绑。”“谢谢你来救我。”“你是我朋友，我当然会来救你。你走得动吗？我扶你，咱们赶紧出去吧。”“嗯。”我们走到了家庭餐厅，吃了久违的食物。接着火村就给我讲了案情的经过，我全程听的很投入，没想到这两天发生了这么多事。

火村劝我回家休息，我执意要和他一起调查，争取早日找到那个变形人。

 

变形人为了模仿我模仿的更像，他带走了我的手机。我暂时不方便出现在大家的视野中，于是火村就让我待在家里，在我家设了一个临时的犯罪研究室，成员只有我们俩。火村从警方那里获取了监控录像以及我的手机的GPS定位位置，我们俩将它们进行对比得出变形人现在正拿着我的手机。火村打电话给迪恩，“我们找到变形人的位置了。”“看来你救出你朋友了。巧的是，我们也找到了变形人的位置。”“在大阪的一个小区”电话那头，和这头的人异口同声地说。“那里见。”“那里见。”我们起身前往目的地与迪恩他们会和。

我们会和之后，询问了小区门口的保安，是否有一名叫有栖川有栖的住户入住。答案是有的，他住在B栋418套间。看来火村的推理是正确的，变形人既然要模仿我，就是想以我的身份存活下去，出于这一目的，他不会使用假名而是用我的真名。我们迅速赶到了变形人所在的房间，迪恩和萨姆掏出了他们的手枪。“有人吗？我们是水表公司来查水表的。”重复了多次，房内没有任何反应。火村发现门其实是半掩着的，迪恩和萨姆先走了进去，我们紧随其后。我们搜遍了整个套间，没有发现变形人的踪迹。我在卧室找到了我的手机。火村在浴室发现了一些粘糊糊的类似皮肤的物质，“这是什么？难不成变形人变成了这样？”“不是的，这是变形人蜕下的人皮，就和蛇蜕下的皮差不多。这里有这东西，就说明他已经变成了另一个人。而且是男是女还不一定，也就是说他可能变成了任何一个人。他和普通人没什么多大的区别，不仔细分是分不出来的。”“这么说，就是我们抓不到他了。”“可以这么说，不过我们会继续追查下去的。至于你们嘛，还是不要继续追究了，捕猎他们是我们的责任，你们就做普通人就好。再见。”“无论多么天衣无缝的犯罪，只要是人做的，就没有解不开的道理。既然这已经不是人的犯罪了，还是交给你们吧。至于再见嘛，我们还是不要再见来的好。”我冲着迪恩他们远去的方向，说了声“路上小心。”

 

这之后，我和火村向锅岛警部说清了事情的真相。虽然他对变形人的存在半信半疑，但是当他看到有人袭击我并把我带走的监控录像以及变形人所在套间的监控录像（像我一样的人进去，换成另一个人出来，且先前并没有另一个人进去）之后，他确信我是无辜的。他稍后进入保存证据的地方，给这个案件的证据动了点手脚，使矛头不再指向我。至此，这个爱丽丝事件（日文有栖和爱丽丝读音相同）成了悬案，警方并未抓获任何犯罪嫌疑人。


End file.
